Where I'm meant to be
by gmrgrl423
Summary: This is a story about a girl who was betrayed by her best friends, who kicked her out of the guild. She joins Fairytail in hopes of getting strong enough to get revenge. [OCxGray]
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _Makena ran and ran, running from her guild, Sabertooth. They had all turned against her and kicked her out of the guild for being, "too weak." Sting and Rogue were her best friends, but they were now chasing her away, using their magic against her. After a few hours, they stopped and left her alone. She sighed in relief, but looked back sadly, "Why?.." She then decided that the Sabertooth guild was her enemy and she would get strong enough to defeat them with the help of a certain guild._

 _Chapter 1_

Makena walked through Magnolia, towards the Faiytail guildhall. She was going to become a member of Fairytail. People who walked passed her stopped and people were whispering to each other, _Isn't that Makena from Sabertooth. What is she doing here?_ Makena smirked at how many people recognized her, but glared at everyone who mentioned Sabertooth. When she got to the guildhall, she walked in silently and Erza noticed. Erza walked up to Makena, "Makena from Sabertooth, right?" Makena nodded, keeping a straight face, "Yea. And you're Erza. The requip wizard of Fairytail." Erza nodded, "So what brings you here?" Makena spoke, "I'm here to see-" She got cut off when someone was thrown into her. It was Gray Fullbuster. They had both fallen to the ground and he had broken her fall. Makena sighed and got up, holding a hand out to help Gray up, "You okay?" Gray took her hand in his and stood up, "Yea, but I should be asking you tha- Wait. You're Makena from Sabertooth." Makena rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yea. Can I see your master in private?" Gray and Erza looked at each other and Erza spoke, looking at Makena, "Yea sure. Follow me." Makena followed Erza to Makarov's office, "He's in there." Erza went back downstairs to stop all the fighting. Makena knocked on the door and Makarov yelled, "Come in!" Makena opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. Makarov looked at her and spoke, "Ah, Makena of Sabertooth, what brings you here?" Makena sighed, "I am no longer a member of Sabertooth. They kicked me out and I am seeking to join a guild, namely Fairytail." Makarov thought for a second, "Well why exactly did they kick you out?" "Because I'm _too weak_ for them," she said, emphasizing too weak. Makarov sighed, "I'm very sorry to hear that. You're welcome to join Fairytail. Go see Mirajane at the bar for your mark." Makena nodded, "Thank you." Makena left his office and went to the bar. She saw that the fighting had stopped as she sat down on one of the bar stools, looking at Mirajane, "Hi, I'm here for my mark." Mira was confused, but decided not to ask, "Okay sweetie, what color and where?" Makena spoke, "Purple and on my right forearm. Right where my Sabertooth mark was." Mira nodded and put mark on Makena's arm. Mira announced Makena as a new member and they all celebrated.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since she had first join the Fairytail guild. A lot had happened during that week. Makena had bought her own apartment and she had gone on a couple of missions by herself. She usually kept to herself, but today team Natsu was bugging her. Mainly Natsu. Natsu slammed his fist on the table, "Fight me Makena!" Makena rolled her eyes, "For the _last_ time Natsu. I'm not going to fight you!" It was obvious that Makena was getting annoyed. If she were to get mad, it wouldn't be pretty. No one had seen what her magic is yet. Natsu was getting agitated that Makena kept declining the fight. Erza spoke, "Makena, with all due respect, we still have yet to discover your magic. I think a fight would be a good way to show the guild." Makena looked at Erza and sighed, "Fine." Natsu got excited, "Ah yeah! Thank you Erza!" Makena rolled her eyes, "But I'm not fighting Natsu. I'm gonna fight Lucy." All of their eyes widened and Lucy spoke, "Wh-why me?" Makena smirked, "You'll see." Lucy looked at team Natsu before nodding her head once, "Alright." Lucy and Makena stood and got into fighting stances as Makena said, "You go first." Lucy started by summoning Virgo. Makena smiled, "Nice choice." She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a red key, "Fire Spirit, I summon you to my side!" A guy with red hair and red eyes was summoned, "I'm ready for battle my lady." Everyone's jaw dropped and Lucy spoke, "Summoning magic? I haven't even heard of elemental spirit magic." Makena smiled, "It's very uncommon so that may be why. Blaze you can go back." Blaze disappeared and Lucy walked up to Makena, "I think we'll be good friends." Makena's smiled slowly faded and she spoke nonchalantly, "Oh really? Well I should be getting home. See you guys later." Makena left the guildhall and ran home, tears threatening. She couldn't let herself have any friends. All they ever did was stab you in the back.


End file.
